


Something New and Familiar

by Amadi, viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony have been exploring kink in their relationship for a little while when they invite Abby to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New and Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is not written in standard narrative style, but in RP-tag style, with each author responsible for only their chosen character(s).

“Are you sure this isn’t some sort of cruel joke, boss?” Tony asks, flopping onto Gibbs’s bed on his stomach, resting his chin on his hands and grinning up at Gibbs. “You and Abby aren’t going to tie me up naked and then go run out for burgers?”

"If we had prime, Grade A boy, naked and tied up, what would make you think that we'd not _indulge_?" Gibbs shakes his head inside the closet where he's carefully winding silk rope, re-bundling it to stow in the chest of their bedroom gear. "And don't flop on my bed."

“You’re a sadist,” Tony argues, rolling slowly onto his back and sighing as he stretches his arms over his head, feeling something pop. “And I’m not placing any sucker’s bets on Abby.”

"Damn right I'm a sadist, and that's why you're here, and don't forget it." Emerging from the closet, Gibbs chuckles at his boy, all stretched out like a sunbathing tourist. "Abby's, well, she's Abby. She's got her own style."

“That she does.” Tony grins, thinking about her. “Do you think she’s done much of this kinky stuff, boss? Did you get any sense from... you know...” He waves a hand in a vague, elegant pattern in the air. “...whatever you did with her?”

"You asking me to tell tales, boy?" Gibbs knows that Tony knows better.

“Asking nicely, at least.” Tony tips his head back, giving Gibbs a winning upside-down grin. “That’s better than last weekend.”

Gibbs just lifts an eyebrow and heads to the dresser, methodically removing his wristwatch and putting it in his valet tray, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it into the open hamper in the corner. Sometimes Tony doesn't need to entertained. Tonight's one of those nights.

“I’m guessing newbie,” Tony says to himself, watching Gibbs undress. “I mean, you’d think with all the fetish stuff she talks about, she’d be a big perv, but you ever notice that she talks about the people she’s with more than herself? I think she’s making some of it up.”

"Tony! Ten minute silence, starting right now," Gibbs barks, and departs the bedroom. Sticking his head back in, he adds a warning. "Don't think I won't hear you just because I'm down the hall."

Tony breathes out slowly through his nose, a kind of silent sigh. Of course Gibbs will hear him. Gibbs always hears him. He adjusts his position on the bed with a little flump, crosses his hands over his stomach, and waits. Contrary to popular belief, he can do patient. When he’s determined enough.

Gibbs heads to the playroom at the end of the hallway and quickly changes into lightweight cotton pants and a t-shirt, both easy and butter soft from repeated washings. He sets aside a few items that may come in handy later, turns on the lamps and draws the shades and curtains. The only windows both overlook the backyard but he takes no chances. Downstairs, he can hear the door open and close. It's time to begin.

When Abby steps into the playroom, it’s with a grin on her face, almost bouncing as she slings a duffel bag off her shoulder and into the corner. “Where’s Tony?” she asks quietly, wrapping her arms around Gibbs’s neck and giving him a tight squeeze. “Put him in any compromising positions yet?”

"He's on my bed, with two more minutes to go on a ten minute silence," Gibbs smiles and brushes a gentle kiss against Abby's cheek. "Nice to have you in here again, Abbs."

“Ten minute silence! Meany Gibbs,” Abby laughs softly, dipping her head so that her forehead presses between Gibbs’s collarbones for a moment. “It’s good to be here again. I follow your lead?” she clarifies with just a bit of a smirk to herself.

"Ya think?" Gibbs chuckles and lets Abby's hair down from its ponytail. "I like you this way when we play."

“Long haired and dangerous?” Abby asks, looking up and laughing softly. She’s dressed simply--short black skirt, sleeveless black top with a little bit of a dip at the neckline. After all, Gibbs and Tony don’t really need to be impressed with wardrobe. “If Tony tries to pull it, you’re responsible for teaching him that lesson,” she warns, brushing her lips lightly over his.

The kiss is a welcome establishment of where her comfort lines are tonight, and Gibbs takes a moment to return it more seriously, his hand gentle but firm, cradling the back of her neck. "He won't, he's... when he's where he needs to be, all the cocky drains right out of him. And I'll be there, keeping him in line." He presses his forehead to hers for a moment. "Do you want to have him tonight? I mean..."

“Is that a Miss Abby gets to flex her toppy muscles with Tony offer?” Abby asks cheerfully, feeling the safety of where he’s put her despite her eagerness to play domme with Tony. “Seriously, Gibbs, I’ll follow your lead. He’s your boy, isn’t he?” She smiles and continues on, the look in his eyes answer enough. “So is he where he needs to be already, or does he need to be put there?”

“Ten minutes, boss! Is that Abby?” Tony shouts from the bedroom almost before her question is complete.

Gibbs can't help snickering. "That was me granting that Miss Abby can order my boy, _our_ boy for the evening, to service her _sexually_ , if she wants to. Or she can have me, or neither. Whatever feels right," he explains, lips brushing the warm shell of her ear, voice nearly a whisper. He gives her a squeeze, then takes her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

Stepping inside, he rolls his eyes at Tony, still sprawled on the bed. "That's _Miss_ Abby tonight, boy, and there will be no more shouting, understood?" His raised eyebrows say clearly that it's not a rhetorical question.

“Understood, boss,” Tony replies promptly, slowly rising into a sitting position and fixing Abby with his most wicked grin. “Good _evening_ , Miss Abby,” he smirks, reaching for her hand and kissing the knuckles.

Abby laughs, bending to kiss his cheek, still beaming and feeling hot all over from Gibbs’s whispered promise. It puts her in a good place, and she doesn’t hesitate as she gently lets her hand fall from Gibbs’s and runs it once through Tony’s hair. “Good evening, Tony.”

“Gibbs won’t kiss and tell,” Tony pouts, turning his head to kiss the inside of her forearm before she pulls her hand away. “My working theory is that he started to teach you the kinky stuff too, I’m guessing once, maybe twice, and _now_ you’re asking to come over so that we can do sexy practice on each other. Kind of like a porn I saw once,” he realizes, head tilting to the side as he ponders that. He jumps when she smacks the back of his head, lightly, but grins at her nonetheless. “So, how’d I do?”

"Boy, haven't I told you that you'll know what you need to know and when you need to know it?" Gibbs takes a deep breath, centering his patience. "I'm sorry, Abbs, he's got this _theory_ and he won't let go of it. I'd welcome it if you want to burst his bubble."

“Ooh, that sounds promising,” Abby smiles, tugging Tony up off the bed by the hands. “You’re gonna be fun, Tony.” She doesn’t bother to actually answer the question about her experience, preferring to let him stew a little. “Gibbs teach you how to kneel yet?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony agrees, flashing a little look at Gibbs.

“Now, Tony.” Abby crosses her arms over her chest, tapping her foot as Tony slides off the edge of the bed and hits his knees. “Better. What’s your safeword?”

“Aw, Abby, c’mon, I don’t need a safeword with--” Tony cuts off with a cry of pain when Abby drops right down to her knees with him, faster than should really be allowed, and gives his balls a hard grab and a twist.

“Safeword, Tony?”

“It’s ‘red light,’ Abby, Jesus,” Tony whines, gasping for air when she lets go. Satisfied, she stands, dusts her hands together, and nods decisively.

His face placid, as though he were watching the news or a documentary about aardvarks, Gibbs tips Tony's chin upward. "From this moment, you will address Miss Abby with the same respect and submission you show me, or this will be over before it starts. You know I don't take your mouth in scene, and neither will she."

“Yes, Sir,” Tony replies evenly, his eyes on Gibbs. Something changes in his expression, his shoulders settling, his back straighter. He likes to joke around, he wouldn’t be the same DiNozzo if he didn’t, but with Gibbs he has a pretty good idea of the line, and he does not want to screw this up. He’d never admit it, but it’s partly nerves, having Abby here, in this space. He gives her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Miss Abby.”

“That’s okay, Tony,” Abby replies fondly, ruffling his hair again. “Gibbs, you warn me in advance if you think I’m gonna trip a limit?” She has no idea whether they’ve even talked about limits yet, or whether Tony’s played enough to know what his are. She’s not entirely sure, either, that he’d speak up if she were about to hit one, short of his safeword.

"Tell Miss Abby your limits, Tony. She's our very welcome guest, here, let's make her comfortable." Gibbs keeps a hand on Abby, keeping her connected to the both of them. This is a joint effort, after all.

“Don’t do anything that could make it difficult for me to breathe,” Tony says. “No blood or anything weird like that.”

“Anything weird like that?” Abby laughs. “Tony, I’m still _me_.”

“Okay, fine, blood’s not weird, but let’s not have it leaving my body,” Tony concedes. Abby laughs and nods. “Uh... don’t call me stupid or anything like that. That’s about it.”

"You're not stupid, Tony, we both know that." Gibbs ruffles his hair, giving him a brief but warm smile. "Unless there's something else you two want to talk about, we'll move to the playroom now."

“Let’s do it,” Abby agrees, with a little cheerful gung-ho swing of her fist. “C’mon, Tony. You can crawl,” she decides, happily leading the way down the hall.

Gibbs stands back and lets them go ahead. Tony crawling is a new one on him, he's never asked, and he's unsure what his boy will do. Whatever it is, he wants to see it.

“Crawl? Are you serious, Abbs?” Tony calls down the hall after her.

“That’s Miss Abby to you!” Abby calls back. “And if you’re not on my six in twenty seconds, you’ll get to find out just how experienced I am in CBT, Tony!”

“Uh... CBT, Sir?” Tony asks, looking up at Gibbs with a confused expression.

"You heard her boy, on her six!" Gibbs barks, a sharp jerk of his head in that direction. "Get moving. If you want an explanation, you can ask for it properly once you're where you're meant to be."

Tony makes a soft sound and tips onto his hands, bounding after Abby more like an excited puppy than an elegant trained submissive.

“Cutting it close, Tony,” Abby tsks when he arrives in the playroom, eyes on her watch. “19 seconds.”

“Uh... sorry, ma’am, I was just wondering... what’s CBT, exactly?”

Abby laughs and gently rests the sole of one Doc over Tony’s lap as he sits on his heels, looking expectant. “Cock and ball torture, Tony.”

He swallows hard. “Yes, ma’am.”

Gibbs works hard to hide his laughter. He's fairly sure that CBT isn't on Tony's menu, but the threat is always potent. And fun. "Kneel up, Tony, sharpen up, look alive. You'll make Abby think I haven't taught you anything."

“Yes, Sir,” Tony replies, looking pleadingly at Abby as the forward motion presses him harder against her boot.

She laughs a little before she relents, ruffling his hair, and lets him kneel up all the way. “That’s the spirit, Tony,” she smiles as he straightens his shoulders and laces his fingers behind his back. “Now, what to do to you? Ideas, ideas.” Abby grins, circling around him and brushing her hand across the back of his neck to feel him shiver.

"Some of his favorite things are right there on the first shelf," Gibbs points toward the closet where all the playroom toys are. "If you want to use _stuff_." He's never seen Abby in this mode, he's not sure which way she's going to go.

“Stuff is seventy percent of my fun, Gibbs,” Abby grins, ruffling Tony’s hair and bouncing over to the closet. “Decisions, decisions. Does he need a ring if I’m going to take some time with him?”

"Oh yeah," Gibbs chuckles and nods, "top drawer. Silicon, leather or metal."

Abby snickers, picking metal because she’s in that kind of a mood. “Not so good at controlling yourself, Tony?”

“It’s _Gibbs_ , Miss Abby. I’m not _blind_.”

"You know how Tony responds to positive attention, Abbs? Imagine the opposite to be true to the negative attention that comes with an early... ending." Gibbs pets Tony's hair, they may be talking about him over his head, but it's for his benefit, really. "We want to keep it happy, right?"

“We like happy,” Abby smiles, watching how Tony relaxes into Gibbs’s touch despite the conversation going on about him. “You’re a sweet boy, Tony,” she declares, deciding that even if he likes to deflect most of the time, he needs to hear it. She crouches down and gets his dick out, putting the ring on it while she still can. Then she goes back to the shelves, considering her options. “Bondage, definitely. And I want him to get me off first, and then maybe pain, ooh, clamps, I like clamps, hmm, how much do you want to watch versus participate, Gibbs? You’re totally fucking me at some point, by the way, and he totally has to watch,” she adds with a big beaming grin before he can get in a word edgewise.

There's something incredibly sexy about the nonchalance with which Abby manhandles Tony, getting him all ringed up as if she's handling one of her most familiar lab tools, not the first time she touches the cock of her friend and co-worker. Gibbs's smile now is just for her. "I'm good with watching until you're ready for me. A little extra direction here and there, maybe."

Abby blows him a kiss and grabs a handful of useful things, tossing a string of orders back to Tony. “Naked, on the bed, on your back, arms over your head.”

Tony’s feeling more settled into the role now, and he moves more quickly when he gets an order, stripping down efficiently and getting into position. He only tosses a little nervous glance at Gibbs when he notices how much _stuff_ Abby’s carrying back from the closet. “Sir?”

Gibbs just gives him a nod. He trusts Abby fully, and if Tony thinks about it for a minute, Gibbs is sure that he'll remember that he trusts Abby just as much.

“Don’t worry, Tony, when I bite it’s really fun,” Abby grins, tossing her stash on the bed next to Tony’s hip. “Now, rope or cuffs?” she asks, holding up the options.

“Uh... I don’t know. Do you have a preference? Miss Abby?” Tony adds as an afterthought.

She smiles and sits down, her hand gently stroking over his chest, smoothing the hair there. “I do, but it depends on my victim. Do you like bondage?” she asks, pressing her lips behind his ear. “Like when Gibbs holds you down, does it make you feel safe?” she whispers.

Tony gulps and nods a little, thinking of Gibbs’ hands on his wrists, of a solid body pressing up against his own. “Uh huh,” he replies, headspace allowing him to be honest.

“Then rope,” Abby grins, pulling back a little and kissing him. “I love rope.”

"This'll be good," Gibbs affirms, watching them together, feeling a swell of pride in his chest at how perfect the little tableau feels. He has a feeling he's about to see Abby shine in a way he's not seen before.

“Could I be anything but good?” Abby grins, wrapping her hand around Tony’s wrist and starting to loop rope around it, forming a sort of cuff with a short end and a long end. She secures the short end to the headboard, then makes a similar cuff with another piece of rope and the other wrist. The long ends cross at Tony’s chest and then she starts looping some more, around his middle and his thighs, tying the ends to the bedframe, underneath the mattress.

“Miss Abby? You’re not going to tie my legs to anything?” Tony asks, looking puzzled.

Abby laughs and shakes her head. “Course not, Tony! Then I couldn’t reach!”

“Uh... reach?”

Gibbs snorts. He can already picture what Abby has in mind. "Don't ask unnecessary questions, boy. This isn't an investigation."

“Don’t worry, Tony, it’s going to be all to the good,” Abby promises, climbing up on the bed and straddling his chest. “Familiar first. All those lovely ladies, you’ve got to be an expert at this part,” she teases, brushing his lips with her finger.

“Well, I don’t like to brag,” Tony grins, licking her fingertip. “But come on up here and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Abby barks out a laugh and scoots into place, her knees on either side of his head. “I could get used to this,” she says to Gibbs with a cheerful grin.

"His mouth does have it's good uses," Gibbs moves over to the spanking bench, handmade in his basement, of course, and a useful seat, though that wasn't really in his plans. Hopping up, he gets comfortable. "This is going to be beautiful." It's a word he uses for Tony mostly just in his own mind, but with Abby there, he's okay with being a bit more open. Abby draws it out of him. "Tony, make Miss Abby happy, make _me_ happy, understood?"

“I won’t let you down, Sir,” Tony replies in a more serious tone, looking at Gibbs. It’s one foolproof way to get him obeying orders, the idea that Gibbs might be disappointed if he fails. It’s something that appeals to him about what they’ve playing with, the feeling that there’s something concrete he can actually succeed in, and if he does, be rewarded with the affection he could never ask for directly.

Abby smiles and brushes his cheek. “Nah. You never let Gibbs down, Tony,” she says gently, hiking up her skirt to give Gibbs a better view as she lowers down enough to let Tony reach. She’s not wearing underwear, and it doesn’t surprise her in the slightest that Tony reaches out immediately with his tongue, swiping experimentally before her fingers settle in his hair and he starts licking in a more directed way.

Tony moans softly as he tastes her, pressing his tongue firmly against her clit and flicking at it in a way at least 70% of the women he’s slept with have appreciated. It seems to work for Abby, from the way her fingers tighten in his hair, and he makes another soft sound to encourage her, the light tugging at his scalp sending a spark of pleasure down his spine.

Watching, Gibbs gives himself a mental headslap.

He had only contemplated how this little threesome scene would engage him as a dominant. He was prepared, or as much as he could be, to confront any ridiculous feelings of jealousy with the simple reminder that this was Abby with Tony, not a stranger but a welcomed friend, partner, someone he's desperately proud of where kink is concerned. He had strategized how to manage having two submissives, well, a sub and a switch, in one scene, which was a new dynamic for him, even if the players weren't.

What he hadn't prepared himself for was how hot Abby and Tony would be together. Her little ways, the short skirt with no panties, the no-nonsense way she went right for the pleasure she wanted, the way she looks hovering over Tony, moving just enough to keep his tongue right where it's doing the most for her. And Tony, so happily willing, erection full and impressive, red and waiting, curved over his belly. And his sounds. For as often as Gibbs imposes five, ten, even up to sixty minute silences on his chatterbox of a boy, Tony's happy, fulfilled sex sounds will always be something Gibbs loves to hear. He never orders silence in a scene, and he's glad that Abby seems perfectly happy to hear -- and feel -- Tony moaning and chuffing against her pussy. Gibbs lightly shifts to give room to his own burgeoning erection, resisting the inclination to palm himself through his pants. Not yet, this is just beginning.

“That’s a good boy, Tony,” Abby murmurs encouragingly, alternating between stroking his hair and tugging it. He responds well to both the praise and the pain, and it strikes her that he’s so perfectly suited to submission that he really should’ve figured out this part of himself sooner. Then again, she doesn’t have a very high opinion of most of the women he’s had a fling with, and if anyone can help someone find something buried inside himself, it’s Gibbs.

Tony whimpers a little as she starts to move more insistently on him, just little jerks of her hips that don’t let his tongue stray too far. His face is awfully messy, but it doesn’t bother him--in fact, something about the scenario helps him get deeper into his subspace, feeling like not much in this scene is up to him. Between Abby and Gibbs, it probably isn’t. When she gets close to her orgasm, he doesn’t even have to do much with his tongue, because she’s basically riding his face. Humiliating as that could be, it feels good in a safe place like this. He doesn’t even laugh when she makes the most Abby-like series of sounds, squealing gleefully as she comes.

Gibbs does laugh though. A genuinely pleased, full-chested sound that he doesn't let loose too often. It's just so satisfying to know how well Tony's done for Abby, and to experience the singular force that is the orgasming Abby Scuito. He's momentarily distracted with trying to remember why, after they decided that Abby needed to play elsewhere, to grow her domme side, they also decided to end the sex too. They should change that. "That was gorgeous, Abbs," he offers, quietly, wanting to add to her enjoyment, not distract from it.

“He was, wasn’t he?” Abby jokes, patting Tony’s cheek, though in truth the praise coming from Gibbs warms her and brings a beaming smile to her face. “You’re kind of a mess, Tony,” she declares as she climbs off of him and bends down, licking his chin.

“Uh-huh,” Tony agrees, grinning a little loopily at her.

“Fun part for you starts in just a second,” Abby promises, eyeing her pile of goodies and then on second thought, walking over to Gibbs’s bench and situating herself in his lap, giving him a kiss. “You good?” she asks, nuzzling his neck a little.

Gibbs chuckles and snugs her in close, the scent of her arousal wafting like a warm, familiar perfume, heady and rich. "Very," he affirms, letting a hand slip under her skirt, tracing little circles on her creamy skin. "Maybe a little jealous. It's been too long since I've tasted you." He peers toward Tony, still dreamy-looking in his bonds. "Tell Miss Abby how much you enjoyed her, boy."

“Very,” Tony replies with a genuine, unguarded smile. “You’re gorgeous, Miss Abby.”

“Aww. So are you,” Abby grins, nudging Gibbs. “You know, if you want to taste, you could just give him a kiss,” she teases, sliding to her feet again and going back to her pile. “I need to plot how to hurt our gorgeous boy.”

"What, I don't get to drink from the fount?" Gibbs chuckles as Abby goes rummaging. "Do you need a kiss, Tony? Do you want one?"

Tony hesitates, a little embarrassed, but it’s Gibbs and Gibbs knows _everything_. It makes it easier to be honest with him, more honest than he’s ever been with a partner before. “Need,” he murmurs, tipping his slick mouth up towards Gibbs.

"Good boy," Gibbs pads over and easily slides his tongue over Tony's lips, tasting Abby and Tony both. He kisses Tony slowly, rubbing his chest, keeping him occupied while Abby finds just the right toys. "You're doing very well," he assures his boy. "And you look perfect. Miss Abby keeps stealing glances." The last is thrown over his shoulder, a little tease.

“Miss Abby’s a smart lady,” Abby grins, holding up a pair of nipple clamps. Climbing up on the bed again, she kneels next to Tony and bends to lick one nipple. “Now you just relax and enjoy, cutie,” she directs, using her teeth gently at first and then increasing the pressure.

“Oh,” Tony gasps, a little exhalation as he presses against the ropes and feels them holding him down tightly to the mattress. “Oh God, that’s...” A lot like what Gibbs does, actually, and it probably serves him right that they’re both pure evil. He almost doesn’t notice the change in sensation as Abby quickly wipes his nipple dry and then clamps the metal teeth in place, replacing her own, before she goes to work on the other side.

"He loves nippleplay," Gibbs advises, hands off now, but still crouched by the bed, watching closely. "Excellent choice, Abbs." He makes one minor adjustment, carefully tightening the first clamp just a touch more.

“It was mostly selfish,” she admits, smiling at Tony as she tugs at the other nipple with her teeth, putting the second clamp on and tightening it like Gibbs has the first. “I love these. Feel good, Tony?”

Tony groans softly, starting to sweat. “Define ‘good’ for me?”

Abby laughs and kisses him. “You know. Good. When the pain starts to make you high,” she murmurs against his lips in a tone that makes it clear she knows exactly what she’s talking about.

He smiles and nods. “Yeah,” he whispers conspiratorially. “Like that.”

“I thought so,” Abby replies, satisfied, kissing him more deeply and stroking his hips with her hands. When she comes up for air, she starts moving down his body, pressing her mouth to a spot lower on his chest, where the pectoral muscle just starts to rise from his torso. Again, she presses her teeth in gradually, increasing the pressure until it’s hard enough to leave a mark and he’s hissing through his teeth.

"Try not to overlap mine," Gibbs asks quietly, though the marks he's given Tony are beginning to fade, Abby should still be able to see them in the warm light of the lamps. He knows she'll be careful to keep them all where they'll be hidden by clothes. He bites Tony himself, at the top of his bicep, right below the shoulder, working up the bruise slowly, savoring the heat rushing to surface of Tony's skin.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Abby promises with a knowing smile at him across Tony’s chest.

“Oh God,” Tony gasps. “Too...”

“Too what, Tony?” Abby asks, looking up and brushing a hand over his forehead. “Too much?”

Tony shakes his head and smiles at her. “No, Miss Abby. Too hot.”

Abby grins and playfully licks his neck. “Somebody likes being double-teamed. Or teeth.”

“Both,” Tony whimpers as Gibbs’s bite starts to sting. He doesn’t have to look to know where all the fading marks are. It’s like muscle memory, the sense of exactly where Gibbs has put a mark on his body.

"I knew about the teeth," Gibbs pets Tony gently, smoothing back his hair. "If I'd known the other, I'd have invited Miss Abby to come play a lot sooner."

“Better make up for lost time, then,” Abby teases, crawling down and biting Tony’s hip, making sure to leave space from a faded mark. She strokes his cock gently, her hand sliding over the warmed metal. “Too bad I don’t have my electrical dingies.”

“ _Electrical_ dingies?” Tony gasps. “I think it’s good you don’t.”

Abby laughs and reaches for the plug she found on Tony’s favorites shelf. “Electricity is your _friend_ , Tony,” she insists, grabbing the lube as well. “Legs up, please.”

"He should be prepped. I'm assuming that he followed that standing order, knowing what was planned for tonight." Gibbs talks to Abby, but he's looking at Tony, an eyebrow cocked with the silent question.

“Ooh, a standing order. Sexy,” Abby grins as Tony nods at Gibbs, a brief private look exchanged. “I want to do this anyway, though,” she says, gently slipping a finger in. “I like it.”

“Not complaining,” Tony moans, eyes falling shut.

Neither is Gibbs. He circles around to the other side of the bed to stretch out next to Tony and watch Abby work. He traces patterns on Tony's skin, outlining the marks, vivid and dull alike, that dot his torso. It's a distraction technique for them both, intentionally. He may need that more than Tony, right now.

Tony keeps moaning softly as he feels his Sir’s hands stroke his body, the touch grounding and familiar. And then there are Abby’s fingers, penetrating him one by one, which may not be familiar but certainly is arousing. When the plug presses up against him, he jerks just once against the ropes before relaxing again, letting the rubber toy breach him.

“That’s beautiful, Tony,” Abby encourages, twisting it in and letting it rest inside him once fully seated. “Do you want me to hurt you some more or should I ask Gibbs to fuck me now?” she asks, stroking his chest.

“Is that a trick question?”

"No trick questions, not when you're all floaty," Gibbs promises, kissing Tony's throat, nuzzling that place behind his ear that does nice things. "You get to make the choice, though. Do you want to watch me and Abby?"

“Uh huh,” Tony agrees. “I like watching. Not that I’ve really... uh...” Tony makes a soft sound, his brain capacity completely shot by Gibbs’s tender nuzzle. Gibbs shouldn’t be allow to do tender things. It puts Tony completely off balance, albeit in the most delicious, total-sense-of-belonging ways.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Abby smiles. “I think I’d better take these off, in case Gibbs wants to take his time,” she decides with a wink for Tony, reaching for one clamp and removing it with a quick squeeze that nonetheless has Tony shouting at the blood rush.

"In case?" Gibbs chuckles again, and kisses Tony through the removal of the second clamp, not as a distraction, but just in case the neighbors start to get suspicious of Tony's vocalizations. "What do you think, boy, you think I could have Abby here, and in front of you, without taking my time?"

“Probably not, Sir,” Tony smiles against Gibbs’s mouth. “I couldn’t.”

"Maybe next time we'll find out," Gibbs suggests, looking at Abby with a smile. "So, Abbs, what do you need, sweetheart?" He pulls her closer, enough to kiss her softly. She's bringing out the tender in him tonight, for whatever reason. He's learned not to question those impulses, it always works to go with them.

“Mmm,” Abby hums happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You,” she replies teasingly, kissing him. “From behind, you know I like how that feels,” she adds a little quieter, scooting over so that she can press against his body.

"From behind? Hmm, that can work. How about if you're over Tony while I'm behind you? Then I can touch you both," Gibbs runs hands under the hem of Abby's shirt, craving that touch already. "Need your skin, Abbs. Yours too," he promises Tony. Shared focus, that's a given.

“There’s space here,” Abby grins, patting the mattress between Tony’s legs. And it’s true, she can easily bend over the foot of the bed there and give Gibbs access to Tony’s legs and at least part of his chest, but it’s also a bit of the mischievousness in her that wants her mouth that close to Tony’s cock. “Do you want this off?” Abby offers, tugging at her shirt.

"I do, and I think Tony's been good, he should get to see your beautiful breasts." There's a glint in Gibbs's eye as he helps Abby pull the shirt off. "Mouthwatering." He has no doubt what she has in her mind with the suggested position. "Isn't she, Tony?"

“Oh yeah, Sir,” Tony agrees, licking his lips as she helps herself out of her bra. “Stunning.”

“Aw, thank you, Tony,” Abby smiles, giving one of his nipples a little rub.

Gibbs mirrors her, tweaking her nipple with narrowed eyes. "Surprised these are still unpierced," he smirks. He slips off the bed, shedding his clothes quickly, tossing everything over the chair in the corner, and grabs a condom. "This is going to torment you, isn't it, boy?"

“Probably. You realize my cock is in a metal ring and that I’m tied to a bed, right, Sir?”

Abby snickers and hikes her skirt up around her hips, bending over the bed and spreading her legs. “Actually,” she says conversationally, as if her face isn’t about an inch away from Tony’s erection, “I did think about getting my clitoral hood pierced once. But I was too afraid it might mess things up, and that would seriously suck.”

Sliding up behind her, Gibbs slips his fingers into Abby's slick folds. "Gilding the lily. You don't need to enhance something that works so well." He circles her clit, trying to elicit some of those good Abby sounds from her.

“Ngh,” Abby moans, arching her back. “Works so well because you know how to work it,” she counters a little breathlessly, whimpering when his fingers press down a bit harder.

“Know the feeling,” Tony murmurs in agreement, catching Gibbs’s eye. He doesn’t even have to participate, for the time being it’s just good to have been put here and have such an excellent view.

"I'm glad my efforts are appreciated," Gibbs chuckles again, wondering briefly, when the last time was he had such a good good time, smiling and laughing while he played. He teases Abby for a few moments more, contemplating both her and Tony and hoping to hell that this is just the first of many experiences with them both together. "Ready, baby?"

“I was born ready, Gibbs,” Abby grins with a little wink for Tony that makes him laugh out loud, then bite his lip around a grin at Gibbs. “C’mon, please, Sir,” she adds sweetly, bracing herself in place.

"Good girl," and to show his appreciation, Gibbs gives her clit another good caress. He smears her juices over his cock before putting on the condom, a little extra oomph for himself. "Should I narrate for you, boy? Let you know how incredible Abby feels?" And she does, he's just nudging himself into her and he already knows.

“She looks incredible, Sir,” Tony murmurs, watching the little gasp that tells him the exact moment he’s penetrated her, the way she shifts and makes her little Abby-sounds to accommodate him. “I’d say I wish I were you, but... I like this,” he admits.

Abby opens her eyes at that and smiles at Tony, very gently rubbing his balls with her fingers, sticking her tongue out to lick the underside of his cock. “Feels so good, Tony. I love the way he fucks me,” she confides, followed by another lick. “And you are so beautiful.”

"Both beautiful," Gibbs murmurs, but he's focusing on fucking Abby, almost painfully slowly. With each thrust he withdraws almost fully, then pushes back in inch by inch. He can't quite see what she's doing, but he can hear wet mouth sounds and Tony's gone dreamy-faced, so he can guess. The only thing that could make this better is if Abby were fucking Tony too. Something to put in the "future ideas" box. "A little bit of teeth right under the head does real good things," he tells Abby. "If you want to hear him whimper."

“Oh, so the teeth thing is _everywhere_ ,” Abby grins, doing as she’s told even as she shivers with the delicious sensations of the slow penetration.

Tony can’t reply, not when she’s doing that, though if he were in a more focused frame of mind he’d argue that it’s not _whimpering_ , exactly. More of a frustrated, high-pitched moan, which is not the same thing as a whimper. Of course not.

Soothing over where her teeth have scraped, Abby swirls her tongue a few times, sucking gently, but has to pull off to avoid really biting him as her own body starts demanding her attention. “Sir,” she moans, pressing her face against Tony’s thigh and flattening her upper half against the bed, tilting her pelvis in a way that drives him right down against her G-spot.

Gibbs knows that move. He's thrusting faster and deeper now, angling just right for Abby, grasping her hips to keep her just where he can give her his best. "That's a girl," he praises, finding her clit again, just a finger to rub against the delicious swelling as the thrusts rock her pelvis. "Come when you're there, Abbs, whenever you're ready."

“God,” Abby groans, forgetting to concentrate on Tony because Gibbs plays her so beautifully, and it’s hard to do anything but just put her head down and _take_ it. She moans from deep in her chest, trying to push back and finding herself trapped in place, unable to stop the rising wave of her orgasm. “Sir,” she whimpers, overwhelmed.

“It’s okay, Abby,” Tony murmurs quietly, leaving the “Miss” off because it doesn’t sound like she’s there anymore, but a little concerned at the way she’s keening and sweating. “It’s okay.”

“I know, I know it’s okay, oh holy Jesus... Sir!” Abby shouts as the orgasm hits her, arching her back and crying out the rest of it with gritted teeth, trying not to make too much noise.

"That's it, thatta girl," Gibbs stops, easing out of Abby's sweet, warm cunt. He soothes her hips where he held her. He doesn't think she'll bruise, she's surprisingly tough. "Want to stretch out next to Tony?"

“Uh-huh,” Abby nods, feeling just a little bit sad when Gibbs pulls out of her. Awkwardly, she levers herself up onto the bed, feeling her muscles tremble, and stretches out with her head next to Tony’s chest. “Hi, Tony.”

“Hi, Abbs. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “Sore. Good sore.”

"I can get you an ice pack if you want," Gibbs jokes, imagining how high Abby would jump if he slapped a gelpack straight from the freezer right onto her pussy. He shucks the condom and crawls over Tony. "Didn't think I was going to leave you out, did you?"

“ _Oh,_ ” Tony moans with a little gulp, glancing down at Gibbs’s erection. “Thank you, Sir,” he breathes as Abby giggles softly next to him.

"Mouth or ass, I'll let you pick, I'm feeling generous," Gibbs kisses Tony hungrily while waiting for the decision. He's loving the mood tonight. If Abby's done with Tony, he thinks he might not be. Not just yet.

Tony whimpers into his mouth, giving himself up completely to Gibbs. “Mouth,” he decides when the kiss breaks. He wants the way it makes him feel out of control, how he surrenders when Gibbs grips the back of his head. He doesn’t even think about the fact that Abby will see, because it’s Abby, and he trusts her to witness some of his vulnerabilities.

"Good boy," Gibbs crawls up, rubbing the head of his cock against Tony's lips. He's leaking precome and won't last too long, knowing how well Tony will do, especially with an audience. "Open," he orders, cradling Tony's head in one broad hand. "You know how I like it."

Tony parts his lips, already feeling so dominated and wanted as Gibbs rubs his wet cockhead over Tony’s mouth. “Please,” he murmurs before opening his mouth wide, letting Gibbs slip it in. The ropes are a lovely addition, making him feel completely pinned in place as Gibbs holds his head. Despite Abby’s presence, his focus is singular right now, slipping deep into the headspace he’s been learning to trust with Gibbs.

"Good boy," Gibbs starts easily, letting Tony's jaw relax, just giving slow, shallow thrusts, rubbing his cock along Tony's tongue. "Wet. I like it." He smiles at Abby, rubbing her arm a little, checking in.

She gives him a grin in response, and a little nod, nuzzling Tony’s skin with her mouth. She knows Tony’s got to be pretty far gone at this point, and she’s feeling good, all fucked out and just listening to what’s going on next to her.

The way Gibbs works has Tony completely relaxed and beyond turned on, saliva gathering in his mouth in response to the gentle stimulation of his tongue. He loves the way Gibbs asserts his dominance like this sometimes, in subtle ways, just holding him and using him. He’s never felt this _right_ in sex before Gibbs, certainly not this sense of belonging. He makes a little sound of appreciation when Gibbs tells him that he’s a good boy, wanting to please his Sir in any way he can.

Gibbs takes his time. After finishing Abby off so vigorously, he doesn't want to rush with Tony. He can see the way Tony's floating further into that good mental place, and that's exactly where he wants him. He keeps praising quietly, just little encouragements, easy words, all utterly heartfelt. He's so proud of Tony's performance tonight.

It’s funny how Tony’s consciousness is altered here--he can feel things clearly, like the way Abby nuzzles and kisses him, how Gibbs’s cock feels in his mouth, the hand on the back of his head--but his mind is much slower than usual, only processing things in broad generalities. The praise is easy; he laps it up, whimpering softly, communicating how good those words make him feel in the only way he can without words. Anything beyond that, any analysis of what his submission means or what it means about him that he can go to this place, is blocked out of reach, thoughts for another day.

Gibbs keeps it slow until he can't, driven eventually to start fucking Tony's mouth in earnest, holding his head in place, thrusting faster and faster, but not going so far as to cut off his air. Not tonight. The heat of Tony's mouth and his skill at pressing lips and tongue just right are more than enough to get Gibbs off. He's not sure if Tony's present enough to need or appreciate a warning, but he does manage a simple "close" a few moments before he spurts with a quiet but satisfied yawp.

When Gibbs pulls back, Tony swallows and then gives him a loopy, satisfied smile. “S’good, Sir,” he mumbles, thinking as he looks up at him that Gibbs is _definitely_ the most attractive man he knows. Oh yeah. Hands down.

From her place tucked under his arm, Abby just giggles. “He’s goooone,” she teases, smooching on his chest.

"He is, where are you?" Gibbs teases, smoothing Abby's hair. "With me enough to help untie these ropes?"

“Sure,” Abby beams at him, sitting up more and reaching for the knot that’s keeping his thigh pinned down, tugging it loose from the bedframe and then reaching for the one around his wrist. “You gonna let him come? His cock looks like his grandma’s famous Italian marinara sauce.”

“Oh man,” Tony mumbles. “Marinara sauce.”

"Your mind on your stomach or your cock, boy?" Gibbs finishes up with the ropes, casting them over the side of the bed. He runs a featherlight touch up the shaft, maybe not quite actually Sunday gravy red, but clearly in need of relief. "I don't know, if he's thinking about some spaghetti, maybe he doesn't need to come yet. Maybe he needs a spanking or something."

“Ohhh,” Tony moans when Gibbs touches him, his focus suddenly shifting. He can hardly feel his limbs, with the way his mind is working right now, but the brush of Gibbs’s fingers is enough to have him suddenly desperate. “Sir...”

“Sounds like he wants a spanking,” Abby teases, kissing his shoulder.

"If he does," Gibbs gives him room, "he'll need to find the will to get up on his hands and knees." That's all he says. He knows he doesn't need to say anything else.

“Can I come, Sir?” Tony manages to mumble, his speech a little slurred, as he tries with effort to get up into position, stumbling just a little.

Helping Tony up, Gibbs kisses his shoulder, chuckling. "Why don't you ask Miss Abby? I'll leave it to her. If she says yes, she can help you out with that, if you need it. I'm going to be busy."

“Okay,” Tony agrees, bracing himself against the pillows with his forearms. “Miss Abby, may I come please? I’m really really hard.”

“Yes, you may come, Tony,” Abby giggles. “You are really really hard.”

"Here," Gibbs pulls Tony back into his arms. "You might need some lube, Abbs, to get that ring off. If we're going to let him come, it shouldn't be through metal." He rubs Tony's stomach in broad circles. "You've been so good," he whispers in Tony's ear. "Want you to enjoy. You like coming while you're being spanked, don't you?"

“All right, I’ll be a good girl,” Abby agrees, reaching for the lube and gently rubbing it around Tony’s cock and the ring as Tony makes soft pleased sounds at the way Gibbs is handling him.

“I do like that, Sir,” Tony murmurs, closing his eyes and moaning at Abby’s hand on him. “Please, Sir, I need to feel your hand. Feels so good when you hurt me. I mean... not that it... feels good when you hurt me too, Abby, sorry, I...”

“Shhhh Tony, it’s okay,” Abby smiles, very gently working the ring off with little twists once there’s enough lube, her hand gripping him to make sure he doesn’t come right away. “It’s totally different when it’s your Sir, I know.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, smiling. “Like that.”

"Good, Abbs," Gibbs nods when the ring is off, giving Tony a few moments to calm down. "Far gone as Tony is," Gibbs helps him back into position for a good -- though probably quite brief -- spanking, "he may not even need any help to come. But you can anyway, if you want," he winks at her over Tony's back, getting into a good position to give Tony that little extra bit of pain to cap off his evening.

“I think he really, really doesn’t need any help,” Abby giggles, stretching out next to him again. “I want to watch, though.”

Tony blushes a little when he catches her eye, but he’s mostly just focused on the fact that Gibbs is about to spank him, and he _really_ likes that. Without the restrictive band of her fist around his cock, he has to focus not to come right away when the first hard smack comes down on his ass, but he does let out a little yelp.

"Good, you don't have to be quiet." Gibbs doesn't hold back, every smack of his hand as hard as he can manage. When Tony goes over the edge, he wants it to be on as high a wave of endorphins as possible.

That’s all the permission Tony needs, and he’s moaning straight through the spanking, starting to course forward with one last little burst of energy that keeps his body up off the bed and moving towards his orgasm. Gibbs is _so_ good at this, and Tony loves that Gibbs knows what he can take and gives him exactly that, not holding back or making Tony feel uncertain. Since they started seeing each other, Gibbs has pretty much demanded everything Tony can give him, and he doubts Gibbs knows what a relief that is for him. When he comes, it hits him unexpectedly, and he shouts out loud enough to make Abby jump, his arms shaking underneath him.

Gibbs moves quickly, pulling Tony into his arms so that he doesn't fall over. "Good boy, that's my Tony." He somehow situates himself, manhandling Tony, because he doesn't have much other choice, and opening an arm to Abby. "C'mere, beautiful."

“Yours,” Tony mumbles in agreement as he’s put back down on the mattress, curling into Gibbs.

Abby grins and snuggles up to the both of them, leaning up for a kiss from Gibbs. “He is the cutest ever.”

Gibbs looks at Tony, bleary and used up in the best way, and chuckles. "He is pretty cute." He kisses Abby's forehead. "You're pretty cute, too. Can you grab us a blanket? They're still under the bed. We can have a nap for a while, then get some food."

“Will do, bossman,” Abby agrees, reaching under the bed and spreading a blanket out over the three of them, curling up close so that Tony’s warm and surrounded by them, already dozing. “Sweet dreams.”

"You too, sweet girl. Hey, you're not going to be a stranger now, are you? This was nice." Gibbs nuzzles her temple, little soft kisses at her hairline. "I'd be very happy if you came to play whenever you have an inkling."

“Aw, of course I will, Gibbs,” Abby grins. “I love it here. And your beautiful boy, of course, is a joy to play with,” she adds with a little grin as she presses a kiss to his neck. “You ever do anything stupid to him, and I’ll kick your ass.”

Gibbs smiles as he closes his eyes. "I have no doubt about it."

§

When Abby wakes up, she’s disoriented for a moment, and then realizes where she is, and also, without opening her eyes, that they’re only two in the bed. She spares a fond smile for Tony, who’s sprawled out on his stomach, taking up all of the bed except for the part she’s occupying, curled up to his side. There’s only one place Gibbs could possibly be, and so after a quick pee and a brush of her teeth, she goes to Gibbs’s bedroom to steal a big t-shirt and then heads downstairs, finding Gibbs predictably in the kitchen with a mug to his mouth, more coffee percolating on the counter. “Morning, Bossman,” she grins, bending to press a kiss to his cheek. Her hair’s a tangled mess and she probably doesn’t look very presentable, but she’s not one of Gibbs’s redheads and she really couldn’t give a flying fuck. “Sleep well?”

"Tony sprawls a bit much, but it wasn't bad," Gibbs shrugs, slipping a hand into her sleep-mussed hair to pull her in for a proper good morning kiss. "I like your morning look, all rumpled and soft and sweet."

“Thanks,” Abby smiles, taking the direction and kissing him back cheerfully, pulling away only long enough to fetch her own mug of coffee and then perching on his lap without bothering to ask first. “He does sort of expand to occupy his space, doesn’t he?” she laughs, sipping at the fragrant brew.

"Yeah, well, after being put through his paces I don't begrudge him too much," Gibbs shakes his head, putting down his coffee to wrap his arms around her waist. "Never begrudged you either, but you have the whole sleeping in a confined space down to a science. I guess there are benefits to your coffin."

“I contract to occupy my space,” Abby agrees. “Or cuddle.”

"You are a champion snuggler. I was reminded last night how much I always enjoyed sharing a bed with you," Gibbs rubs her belly gently. "Not just to sleep either. And I can't remember why we stopped."

Abby shrugs. “Seemed like the thing to do at the time. Dumb idea.” She sips her coffee thoughtfully, enjoying the familiar touch of Gibbs’s palm through the cotton t-shirt. “But good, too, because look how well you’ve started training up Tony,” she grins. “He’s really beautiful, Gibbs. You’re doing great.”

"Don't think I could've handled you both?" There's no bite in the words, though the thought does give him pause. "Probably would've been quite a challenge. He was a handful at the start, but always beautiful for me, once I made all of my expectations clear."

“I think Tony needed the space to be yours,” Abby counters. “It’s good to have that space. He’s probably battling a lot of demons to get to where he can surrender to you,” she theorizes. She doesn’t know everything about Tony, but she knows more than most of the team, and she can fill in the blanks with guesses.

"You're right, my brilliant girl. Or no, not mine any more, I shouldn't say that." As they re-establish their boundaries, he wants to keep everything above board. "But you know what I mean."

“It’s okay, Gibbs. You’re kind of family, anyway, aren’t you?” Abby smiles and sips her coffee. Beyond the general protectiveness Gibbs has towards his team, Abby’s always felt kind of special, and she doesn’t have to be “his girl” to know that.

Gibbs gives her a kiss on her nose. "We're all family. A little dysfunctional at times, but yeah, family."

Abby laughs. “Dysfunctional to the max. Though I have to say, Tony functions better than anything when he’s around you. He calms down a lot when you get him down into headspace, doesn’t he?”

"Yeah, it gives him permission to turn everything else off and just be. Kinda like you," Gibbs remembers. "That's why I kept reminding him that it wasn't work, to stop thinking, stop interrogating. That's how I have to get him there, keep getting him out of Special Agent mode."

“He’s a killer agent. I bet that’s hard,” Abby muses. “It’s hard for me sometimes, too. I can get all analytical when I’m topping; it’s hard not to do that when I’m subbing, too.”

"It's gotta come from somewhere that's not the part of the brain that's analytical, I think," Gibbs chuckles at the irony of that. "The lizard hindbrain or something. You probably know more about that than I do."

“I do, but it’s too early to play science teacher,” Abby admits, drinking more coffee and then turning her head to nuzzle Gibbs’ neck. “You’re less toolsy than me. You get all hands and instinct, I want fun things to play with. But Tony really would be fun to break out the violet wand on.”

"Oh, we use the tools, he loves impact. Thud, not sting. Paddles, the big wide leather one? Or the wooden one with the holes. And the clamps. And the plugs. And even some things that require batteries," Gibbs smiles his 'I've got a secret' smile, because really? He loves the things with batteries even more, because he loves watching what they do to his boy. Writhing Mess is his favorite Tony mode. "We haven't experimented too much beyond that. I don't know what he'd do with a violet wand. He turns into jelly from a _magic_ wand."

“What, like a vibrator?” Abby giggles, getting up for more coffee and pouring Gibbs another cup without asking, putting a pot on for when Tony comes down. “I have more ideas for him, Gibbs. I hope we get to play again.”

"I'm entirely game for it, welcome it," he nods thanks for the refill. "So long as Tony wants to, I don't see any reason why we can't be a regular threesome."

“I think some people think we are already,” Abby snickers, sitting in a chair this time but draping her legs over Gibbs’s lap.

"Listening to scuttlebutt, Abbs?" Gibbs gives her the _look_. "Wait, there's scuttlebutt?"

Abby laughs and wags a finger at Gibbs. “You can’t abhor it and want to hear it at the same time, bossman.”

"I don't abhor its existence, that's futile. I just don't see a reason for salacious tittle-tattle in the workplace." Gibbs read the phrase 'salacious tittle-tattle' somewhere and he's always liked it. "But if people are talking about us I should probably know about it, reconsider... privacy measures."

“They don’t know anything,” Abby says dismissively. “It has nothing to do with reality, it’s just... people making things up, you know? Because you kiss me and headslap Tony, it’s like... a joke. The kind of thing where you’d be shocked if you found out it was _true_. Like my Joan Jett/Shirley Manson fantasy.”

Gibbs nods, absorbing the truth of her report, then looks at her quizzically. "Who?"

“Oh come on, boss,” Tony grins, stepping into the room and bending to kiss Abby’s cheek as she grins back and presents it to him. “That’s hot, by the way, Abby.”

“You’d think so,” she replies, patting his cheek. “Sleep well?”

“Mmm. Like a baby,” Tony says, shifting to bend down for a kiss from Gibbs.

"Must've," Gibbs kisses Tony thoroughly, a tacit message _mine, don't forget or be confused about that after last night_. "You're all chipper. Abby made you more coffee."

“Okay,” Tony smiles, leaving his head down and nuzzling Gibbs’s neck for a minute of intimacy before he goes to get the coffee. “Thanks, Abbs.”

"I was telling Abby that I was game for us being a regular threesome, so long as you wanted to," Gibbs brings Tony up to speed, hooking a chair with his foot to bring it close, gesturing for Tony to join them at the table. "What do you think?"

“Regular?” Tony looks uncertainly between Abby and Gibbs, scratching the back of his neck with a boyish smile as he sits. “Uh, how does that work? Would I... still be your boy?” he asks, blushing from the embarrassment of Abby seeing him vulnerable without the comfort of his headspace to protect him.

"Not regular like every day, I just meant that last night shouldn't be a one time thing, when we're all inclined to have a night together, or maybe a weekend now and then, we could." Gibbs gets a hand around Tony's neck, a snug grip at his nape, another assertion of their relationship. Of his ownership. "You'll be my boy until we decide together that you won't be," he promises.

“You don’t really think I’d cross _Gibbs_ , do you?” Abby points out, squeezing Tony’s thigh and making a silly scrunchy face that’s just for him.

Tony laughs and concedes the point with a slight tilt of his head, careful not to dislodge Gibbs’s hand. He sips his coffee, feeling consoled. “I like the threesome idea,” he admits quietly. “You two work really well together.”

“We’ve had practice,” Abby replies, lifting her eyebrows just once with a little knowing smirk.

"And think how well we all know one another," Gibbs reasons. He kisses Tony's temple. "It's always your choice, you know that. If you want just me, you get just me. If you want just Abby sometimes, if she's amenable, then you get Abby."

“If I don’t already have a hot date,” Abby adds.

“You mean if you have a hot date I don’t get to watch?”

Abby snorts and leans over to smack his thigh. “Absolutely, if you’re opening to experimenting with a gag and cock bondage,” she replies, looking triumphant as he chokes on his coffee.

"I think cock bondage is a hard limit," Gibbs snorts, pulling a face. "Isn't it?"

“Abby going near my cock with that look in her eye definitely is,” Tony grumbles, sipping her coffee. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

“You _don’t_!” Abby laughs. “That’s why you’re so scared.”

"It's pretty self-evident," Gibbs points out, entirely reasonably. "Anyway, who's hungry? And who's cooking?"

“I’m hungry, Tony’s cooking,” Abby answers easily.

“Oh, is that how it is? And what does her majesty want for breakfast this morning?”

“Hmm. Got any bacon, Gibbs?”

"Meat drawer, gonna do some eggs too? I'll make English muffins, if Abbs doesn't mind moving to a chair."

“Abby will suffer for the culinary arts,” she replies, removing her legs from Gibbs’s lap and sitting more properly with her coffee, giving Tony a wink.

“How do you like you eggs, oh great suffering one?” Tony asks, moving comfortably around Gibbs’s kitchen, retrieving a big pan.

“Over easy. Gibbs can have his over difficult,” Abby jokes.

"I can still spank you," Gibbs warns Abby, stretching slowly before he rises and starts moving around the kitchen, working in concert with Tony, pulling eggs and butter from the fridge, adjusting the burner under the pan. "I can make juice, you want juice?"

“I like juice. And spankings.”

“You know what I like?” Tony asks as he opens the bacon package, giving Gibbs’s entire body an extra slow up-and-down before he smirks right at him for Abby’s benefit. “Meat.”

Gibbs doesn't rise to the bait. He just takes the frozen juice concentrate from the freezer and finds the pitcher in the cabinet and doesn't think about how _domestic_ this little scene is.

“You know, Abby,” Tony says once he’s back into the cooking groove. “You’re in for a special treat. I’ve been cooking the best eggs in all of christendom since I was eight. Taught myself.”

“Is that so?” Abby smiles.

“Oh, yeah. Can’t tell you how, though. Trade secret.”

"Does this involve pink yolks?" Gibbs peers over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of Tony's technique.

“I... have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony admits, leaning back a little against Gibbs. In truth, there’s no real special technique, just a lot of practice, plenty of mornings left alone with a fridge full of food when he was young and ballsy enough to experiment.

"If you slap a lid on at just the right time on a sunny-side up egg, the yolks turn pink," Gibbs explains. "If you flip 'em for over easy after that, they taste really mellow."

“Oh. Huh.” Tony frowns a little. “I didn’t know that. Do you wanna take this over, boss?” he suggests, scooting towards the burner with the bacon. It’s hard to fuck up bacon.

"Nope, you're on eggs, DiNozzo, I'm on juice and muffins," Gibbs kisses his cheek. "Abby, you want to cut up some fruit or something? Should we be healthy?"

“Healthy, pssshhh,” Abby laughs, but she gets up and heads for the fridge anyway, kissing Tony’s cheek and giving his hip a little squeeze. It’s fascinating to her how Gibbs can make Tony go from basically looking like he’s lost to back on track and focused in half a second. If she can ever be half as good as Gibbs with a boy or a girl, she’ll be impressed with herself. “Bacon smells awesome, Tony,” she says as she pours Gibbs another cup of coffee and then takes a sip from it.

"I need my team in tip-top shape," Gibbs protests, but it's half-hearted. "Like my lovers that way too."

“Like you that way, too,” Abby says as she presses the coffee into his hand and starts chopping. “So you’d better eat some.”

“Bossing Gibbs around, Abbs? You’re brave,” Tony smiles, sliding the eggs out onto plates and checking on the bacon.

"She really is angling for a spanking, she wants to get put over my knee," Gibbs smirks, putting the juice on the table, late with the muffins and quickly putting as many as he can fit into the toaster oven. "Stripped down naked and her sweet little ass turned bright red."

“Aww, Gibbs, you’re such a sweet-talker,” Abby teases, sliding the chopped fruit off the cutting board into a bowl and putting it down on the table as well as Tony serves up the bacon.

“I get to watch this, right?” Tony grins, fishing in a drawer for silverware.

"Up to Abby," Gibbs shrugs, looking between the two of them, trying not to burn his fingers as he scoops the muffins onto a plate. "If she's not opposed..."

“Sure, though I really think I should exact some form of sexual fee for this,” Abby decides, sitting down as Tony does and propping her feet in his lap like she was doing to Gibbs earlier, crossing her ankles.

“As long as it doesn’t involve that CTB thing, I’m game,” Tony replies, smiling cheerfully around a strawberry.

"You two are incorrigible. And insatiable," Gibbs butters a muffin and snorts. "You can work out the details when we're not eating."

“Work out seems to imply that he gets input,” Abby retorts cheerfully as she digs into her bacon and eggs.

“She’s a cruel taskmaster. Mistress. Something.”

"You have no idea," Gibbs shakes his head. "But there can always be negotiation of some details, can't there, Abbs?"

“I’m willing to negotiate. Bargain, maybe,” Abby suggests with a cheeky grin. “I want to get Tony to make some more pretty noises. He was so sexy last night,” she murmurs, catching Tony’s eye as she nibbles on some melon and predictably turning him a bit pink around the ears.

"He always is," and that bit of praise earns Tony one of Gibbs's seldom seen smiles. Well, seldom seen outside of this house. Here, Gibbs gives his boy smiles and kisses pretty freely, and now he scoots over to give one of those kisses. "You too, Abby. I'm surrounded. Don't know how or why, but look at me, huh?"

“Yeah, look at _you_ ,” Abby smirks, giving him a slow up-and-down with her eyes and then winking at Tony, who’s grinning into Gibbs’s neck now.

"Luckiest man walking," Gibbs replies earnestly, offering Tony a cube of melon. "And I know it well."

For once Tony doesn’t have a smart response, just takes the melon from Gibbs’s fingers and eats it quietly, staying tucked up against his Sir. This is good, easy, and he likes that Abby’s comfortable with them being like this, even though she was, Tony supposes, technically first.

“You know what you should do with him?” Abby muses contemplatively, taking a bite out of a muffin. “Armbinders and a blindfold. It’d be trippy-delicious. And it feels really nice and comfy,” she adds for Tony’s benefit, knowing that everything coming out of her mouth probably sounds scary after her little jokes thus far.

"Is that your price for Tony watching, or rather, _not_ watching you get spanked?" The words are for Abby but Gibbs watches Tony, looking for his response to the idea. He's pretty sure the picture unfolding in his brain of Tony on his knees, bound up that way, is compelling as hell.

“I think it should be,” Abby smiles. “He can listen.” She doesn’t doubt that it _would_ be punishment for Tony, if they’re not touching him, but it doesn’t have to go on long, and then there’s the reward for being a good boy for Gibbs.

"What do you think, boy?" Gibbs soothes over Tony's nape, hopefully letting him know that his honesty is what's most important here.

“I think... as long as she’s loud,” Tony decides, the hand on his neck calming. Gibbs would never do anything to really freak him out; he’s always had an intense awareness of the line. “As long as I know that you’re both there, then yeah. I could do that.”

"So maybe we should finish breakfast," Gibbs suggests. "Quickly."

Abby laughs, digging into hers as Tony does the same, eating just slowly enough not to give herself heartburn before a good spanking.

"Mind you, I didn't say finish breakfast quickly so that we could do that _now_ ," Gibbs teases, or maybe doesn't tease, his face set in stone, nothing to give away his thinking.

“Gi-ibbs!” Abby whines, making her best pouty face. “Be nice.”

“Yeah, boss,” Tony agrees with a wide smile. “Be nice. It means you get to spank Abby.”

"I have to be nice to spank Abby?" Gibbs gives Tony the eyebrow. Tony knows what the eyebrow means.

“Um, I mean, you know, in a hypothetical situation that you may or may not... shutting up now, boss,” Tony mutters, dropping his eyes to his plate and shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Gibbs chuckles and rubs Tony's nape, and winks at Abby. He loves winding them up. Well, Tony. Abby is unwindable.

Most of the time, at least.

At the wink, Abby just giggles, finishing her breakfast and thinking about Gibbs’s hand on her ass. Gibbs’s large, extremely capable, very precise hand, which gets her shifting a little bit in her seat as she remembers what it can do. Gibbs has this uncanny ability of knowing just when to tease, just when to stop teasing, just when to slow down again to get her out of her fucking mind. Not unlike the office, things move at Gibbs’s pace, and in truth she wouldn’t have it any other way. Because he also knows just when to hit harder, just when to give her a quick row of smacks in succession, when she’s starting to drop down far enough that she just needs sensation and pain and plenty of it. She blushes, realizing that her panties are already wet and it’s not even ten am yet. She glances up and it’s no surprise at all that Gibbs is watching. He’s pretty much always watching.

Wordlessly, Gibbs reaches between Abby's legs, running a thumb over the crotch of her panties. He doesn't say a word, just lifts the thumb to his mouth to suck away the little touch of her taste with a barely-there nod.

“Oh _hel_ lo,” Tony mutters under his breath, looking between the two of them. “I am done with my breakfast. Have I mentioned how done with my breakfast I am?”

Gibbs surveys his plate, as if he's going to chide him for not finishing his melon or something. "Are you? How about you, Abbs?"

Abby grins, stuffs half a muffin in her mouth in one piece, and signs “done” as she chews.

“Even I got that one,” Tony laughs.

"Then I guess both of you need to get upstairs and get naked. Tony, get the armbinders out of the closet. Abby can help if you don't know what they look like," Gibbs knows that his boy has looked through the closet on many occasions, but they haven't actually used the armbinders yet. Tony's going to look great in them, though, and he's is already plotting what he'll do with his boy once Abby's been taken care of.

“I think I can figure it out, boss,” Tony replies, grinning and sneaking a kiss from Gibbs before he runs for the stairs. Abby just rolls her eyes and leans down more slowly, touching Gibbs’s cheek and kissing him gently.

“Thanks, bossman.”

Gibbs pulls her back in for a sweet kiss. "Glad you want this, sweetheart. Gonna make it good for you."

“I know,” Abby smiles, rubbing their noses together. “You always do.” With that, she skips up to the stairs, in a way that would make her braids bounce were she wearing them. She finds Tony naked, digging around in the closet, and she just has to give the poking-out ass a pop.

“Abby!” Tony yelps, rubbing his bottom and pulling the pair of armbinders out.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Cause Gibbs has a bigger hand,” he points out logically.

“I notice you didn’t say he hits harder,” Abby replies, raising her eyebrows before tugging the t-shirt over her head.

“No, because I’m not _stupid_ ,” Tony grins.

Gibbs takes the time to finish his coffee, letting Abby and Tony wind one another up. He knows that they will, and he's counting on that. It's the best part of having two to play with, and he's taking to it like a duck to water.

Abby snickers as she takes her panties off, giving his cheek a little pinch. “Nobody ever said you were stupid, Tony. You want me to bind you up to give the bossman a nice surprise when he comes up here?”

Tony frowns, a little uncertain, and shakes his head. “I kind of want... him to do it. Is that okay, Abbs?”

“Yeah,” she smiles, kissing his cheek. “Course it is. He’s your Sir. I’ll just arrange myself enticingly over here,” she teases, bouncing on the bed instead.

Gibbs gives them a few minutes to themselves, not sure what's going on up in the playroom but he'll attend to them. As soon as he finishes his coffee.

“Abby, you’re a nerd,” Tony declares, laying the armbinders neatly out at the foot of the bed and kneeling facing the door.

“At least I’m not a McGeek,” Abby argues.

“Yeah, damn sure I wouldn’t be naked right now if you were.”

Abby giggles and stops bouncing, scooting over on the bed on her stomach to give Tony a kiss, leaning off the end. “Mmm. Coffee-flavored Tony.”

"Coffee flavored me, too," Gibbs announces from the doorway. "If you didn't love it, you wouldn't kiss either of us." He crosses the room in a few long strides and takes his turn with Tony and then Abby, then Tony again. "You two got started without me," he chides, but jokingly.

Abby’s about to make a Caf-Pow joke, but the kissing derails her, and she’s back on her earlier train of thought. Thinking about Gibbs’s hand. Always a good train.

“Abby started it. I was being obedient,” Tony grins, though he doesn’t push it, lowering his head a little.

“I kind of did. He’s just so cute, I couldn’t resist. Obviously I’ve been a bad, bad, girl,” Abby grins, wiggling her ass in the air.

"Don't bait me, Abbs," Gibbs answers mildly. He picks up the armbinders, circling Tony. "Stretch for me," he orders, watching with naked admiration as boy works to loosen his muscles. He ruffles Tony's hair fondly before crouching behind him to bind him up, pressing kisses between his shoulder blades and up his spine as laces are tightened. "Stay relaxed, and it should be comfy for you. No blindfold just yet."

“Okay, Sir,” Tony replies with a soft smile, head arching back towards Gibbs. From where she’s lying on her stomach, Abby admires the ease with which he offers himself to Gibbs, the trust there.

"Now, as for you, beautiful," Gibbs reaches to Abby, fingers sliding up her leg, creamy skin warm to the touch, "tell me what you need, beyond the spanking you're due."

“Beyond that?” Abby smiles, resting her chin on her forearms and closing her eyes, shivering as his fingers stroke the back of her thigh and her pussy clenches in anticipation. “You’ll spoil me, Gibbs.”

"Isn't that my privilege? Spoiling you? Spoiling Tony? Making everybody feel good, just the way we all like?" Gibbs feels like he works hard at doing it well, like everything he does well, and frankly he's always proud of the reward of his partner's pleasure.

“Yeahhh,” Abby agrees with a soft moan, tilting her hips up in hopes that she can convince his hand to drift closer to her naughty bits.

"Look at you, angling," Gibbs shakes his head. "I think she wants something. What do you think, Tony? What's she trying for?"

“Sex,” Tony grins. “I don’t know what kind yet. I don’t know sexy-Abby well enough to tell yet.”

“Sexy Abby?” Abby snorts, opening her eyes. “I want you to put your _fingers_ on my _cunt_ , please, Gibbs. Tony knows me well enough to know I can ask for what I want, right Tony?”

“Yes ma’am,” Tony snickers quietly.

"She knows I hate that word, she's trying to provoke me," Gibbs explains, "though I don't know why she thinks that's going to get my fingers where she wants them." He spreads her labia, but doesn't touch any more than that.

“Nnnnnn,” Abby groans in frustration into her arm, feeling the cool air on her wet skin. “I don’t know why you hate it,” she grumbles. “It’s descriptive. What else should I say?”

"I don't know," Gibbs says with exasperation, "just not that! Tony, what do you say?"

“Uh, I don’t know, I... don’t, really.”

“Men,” Abby grunts. “Repeat after me. Pussy. Cunt. Vulva. It’s not that difficult.”

"Pussy," Gibbs repeats. "Vulva sounds like what you say to the doctor when something's not right. I'm not saying that other word." He flicks her clit gently. "You want to try to make me?"

Abby makes a kind of groaning sound through her teeth at the sharp bolt of sensation, something that triggers this weird joint urge she sometimes have to both submit and fight tooth and nail doing it. Gibbs has seen that, but it’s been a while. “Maybe I’ll make you read feminist literature,” she suggests. “I have old riot grrl magazines.”

Tony, for his part, just watches the two of them like a tennis match, trying not to smile too hard.

Gibbs just gives her a look, that says "you think I'm reading feminist literature?" He rubs her clit sweet as can be, gentle little circles with the pad of his thumb, and shakes his head. "Just because I won't say that word? Seems counterproductive." He easily slides his index finger inside of her. She's sweet and hot around him and he flashes his biggest smile. "Too bad I already bound Tony up, he should have a chance to do this before you go home. He's great with his hands.

“Gibbs,” Abby growls low under her breath, pushing her hips back.

"Like that idea? How about both of us with our hands on you at once? My fingers inside, Tony playing with your clit?" _That_ word Gibbs will say. "What do you think, Tony? Sound like fun?"

“Damnit, Gibbs,” Abby growls.

Tony watches her, fascinated, and it takes a second for him to come up with an answer. “Um... yeah, boss. Fun. Is Abby okay?”

"Well, she feels pretty okay, but she's kind of cranky, and I'm not sure why. If someone were handling my good parts the way I'm handling hers..." Gibbs peers at Tony. "You can crawl over and get a better look if you want," he permits. "Maybe Abby can use her words and say what she wants instead of snarling like a pit bull."

“Damnit Gibbs, are you going to spank me or fuck me or am I going to have to make you?” Abby exclaims. Not that she really can do much to him, physically, she’s tried before and he had her right on her back in no time flat, restrained in even less, and sure as hell not coming for the rest of the night. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t try again.

“Damn,” Tony murmurs scooting a little bit closer on his knees. “I didn’t know you had such a rebellious streak.”

“Get any closer and I’ll kill you, Tony,” Abby grumbles. She’s got an _ache_ deep inside her, and she just wants something _hard_.

"Just for that, Tony's not getting blindfolded, he's going to watch you," Gibbs pulls his hand away, and lifts Abby, easily, swinging her up as he sits, and bringing her down over his lap. He lifts his knee to spread her legs, getting her just the way he wants, ass up, off balance, pussy exposed. He smiles to Tony. "See, she shouldn't get spanked, being so pushy, but this isn't going to be _nice_."

“Good,” Abby pouts obstinately into the comforter. She can take a lot, but Gibbs is the only person so far who’s been able to make her feel like she _couldn’t_ take it on her own, to do things to her that make her tumble over the edge into needing him, needing his support to get through it. He’s not afraid to hit hard, or to take his time in a scene, and of course he knows her better than she knows herself.

“That’s, um... really hot, boss. Sir.” Tony wishes he could reach his cock, standing up proudly in front of his body, but he’s thrilled that he gets to see this, and it’s worth the wait. His arms are snug, and he reminds himself to relax his shoulder rather than let his whole body get tense with the arousal of seeing Abby ass in the air over Gibbs’s lap.

When Gibbs brings his hand down, it's not quite the intensity that makes the table in interrogation room one rattle on its increasingly creaky legs. But it's damn close.

“Fuck!” Abby shouts, her body jerking and her legs flailing at the impact. Oh yeah. That’s what she was hoping for, even if it does still hurt like a bitch. She always for forgets just how much.

“Fuck,” Tony agrees, under his breath, a little awed.

"Filthy mouths, the both of you," Gibbs grumbles. "Oughta impose ten minute silence right now." He smacks again, nearly as hard.

Abby yelps again, but Tony’s contrite, keeping his mouth shut for fear he might get the blindfold. Her sounds are gorgeous, but more so is watching the way Gibbs commands her through his actions, and the way she obviously _wants_ it despite her bossiness. He wonders if he’d feel like that if he were a switch, but the thought’s almost laughable. Several girlfriends would be happy to tell him so, he thinks with a little frown.

Gibbs leans over, letting his torso pin Abby in place as he lifts Tony's chin, looking him in the eye. "Get out of your head, Tony. I want you _here_. So does Abby. Right, Abbs?"

“Yeah,” Abby agrees. That much she does know. “Stay here, Tony.”

“I am,” Tony promises, getting his thoughts back into place and meeting Gibbs’s eye. “I am, Sir.”

"Good boy," Gibbs strokes his cheek, straightens up, and blisters Abby's, a third impossibly hard strike to the fleshiest part of her not-so-fleshy bottom. At this intensity, he'd normally slip a finger into her pussy to feel her wetness and tease her clit for a moment. But she went and got sassy on him, so she doesn't get that pleasure. Not yet, anyway.

The strike gets a squeal out of Abby, her eyes pricking with tears. Blood is rushing to her ass now, the skin burning each time Gibbs’s palm connects with her flesh. When he’s hitting her, it _hurts_ , but in between is exactly what she needs, and everything else is starting to seep out of the edges of the picture.

Gibbs keeps up the spanking, moderating the intensity, until Abby's ass is bright red and burning hot and his hand is starting to ache, just a little. "Still want to be all smart-mouthed now, girl?"

“Still want you to fuck me,” Abby replies, though her tone is far more modulated than it was before, tears streaming down her face.

"Later," Gibbs says, and it's clear that it's a promise. He looks to Tony and gestures him closer with a jerk of the head as he scoots back on the bed, turning Abby so that he's supporting her torso, her back to his chest, legs hanging off the end, feet not quite on the ground, off balance. "Spread your legs, dirty girl, nice and wide. Tony, come over here, taste what hurting does to Abby." He spreads her pussy open again, this time to lay bare the feast for his boy.

Abby shudders at the order, separating her thighs and leaning back against Gibbs. The fight gone out of her, she’s firmly in subspace now and that always gets her in a very sexual mood, especially with Gibbs around. Nobody else has ever been able to get her so turned on with just a word or two, though she thinks maybe Tony could come close.

“You’re so beautiful, Abbs,” Tony says with a genuine smile as he looks up at her, scooting over on his knees until he’s up against the foot of the bed, spreading his legs enough to keep balance without his hands. She looks so different like this, hair down, cheeks tear-stained, Gibbs holding her up. To Tony’s eye, it’s absolutely stunning. He can smell her before he leans in, see how red and swollen the tissues are as Gibbs spreads her for him, and he’s almost overcome with need as he tilts face-first into her pussy, licking as enthusiastically as he did last night.

“Ohfuck,” Abby moans, shifting her hips a little and whimpering when the movement rubs her ass against the bed.

"Dirty," Gibbs chides again, flicking her clit once more. "Did you swear like a stevedore when you got your tattoos?"

“Gi-ibbs,” Abby whines, her head tossing from side to side, hair brushing his cheek.

Ignoring her whine, Gibbs just nods to Tony. "Need help leaning in?" He doesn't want him to faceplant against Abby's pussy.

“I’m okay, Sir,” Tony mumbles. As long as he keeps his balance, he won’t have a problem. With Gibbs’s finger against her clit, he focuses on her labia, using his tongue and lips to his best ability.

Gibbs moves his hand, and pets Tony's hair. "Good, good boy."

Tony smiles but doesn’t look up, just keeps doing what he’s been told to do. Abby’s sounds are definitely encouraging, and he wonders if Gibbs is going to let her come like this.

Gibbs whispers soft encouragements in Abby's ear, that she's beautiful and doing so well, because she is. He doesn't tell her that he wants her to come. He hasn't quite decided, yet. But he rolls her nipples gently between thumbs and forefingers, just enough to up her arousal and, he hopes, make her beg. The only thing as beautiful as Tony begging is Abby begging.

She’s not begging yet, but she is having trouble keeping her mouth shut, a series of sounds guiding Tony to exactly what’s right and what’s not. She can’t keep her ass still either, despite how bruised it feels, how hot the skin is. But she’s flying on the endorphins and Gibbs’s possessive hands on her, and that’s pretty freaking awesome.

"Good girl," Gibbs praises, low and easy into her ear. "his mouth as good as last night?"

“Yeah,” Abby moans. “Gibbs... Gibbs, don’t stop touching me,” she gasps, a sudden little panic coursing through her. Sometimes she gets like this, it’s just _so good_ that she doesn’t know how the hell it’s happening to her.

"Never." Gibbs holds her tightly, getting his arm around her waist to help her hold steady, strumming her nipples with his thumbs, one then the other, just helping build her to that peak because her swan dive down is always so spectacular.

“Sir,” Abby moans, something breaking open in her chest as her head falls back, neck supported by his shoulder. Any conscious thought left she has to divert to trying not to come without being told, and Tony really should not be allowed to do _that_ with his tongue when she’s trying to control herself.

That's what Gibbs was waiting for, that point where Abby is just gone, adrift in a sea of sensation. She's not going to beg, but he's almost positive that she can't, and that's fine, all things considered. He pets Tony, giving him the nod. "Do it," he rumbles to Abby. "Come now."

She might’ve begged, if he’d held out any longer, but now it doesn’t matter, because Tony’s tongue is flicking vigorously over her clit and she’s holding his head to her, screaming out, Gibbs’s lips against her ear. Tony licks and licks until she’s actually pushing him away, and then he just drops his cheek to the side, nuzzling her thigh as she sags in Gibbs’s arms.

"Satisfied for a spell, there, Abbs?" Gibbs rubs her belly in soft circles, kissing lightly behind her ear. "Catch your breath, then I'll lay you down." He looks at Tony, who looks as sated as Abby's limp frame implies she is. "Gorgeous, the both of you."

“Thanks, Sir,” Tony smiles, kissing Abby’s thigh. She looks incredible, and he has the thought that despite all his attitude on the job, outside of a scene, he could never be quite so confrontational with Gibbs once they’re in the bedroom and settled into role. For him it’s like a lightswitch, and obviously not for Abby, who’s so sweet with Gibbs most of the time. It’s fascinating to him.

“Okay,” Abby mumbles after a moment, turning her head to nuzzle Gibbs’s neck. “Down.”

Gibbs moves her like she weighs an ounce, arranging her in a pillow nest, snuggled on her side. He tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "Doze angel. Let me take care of Tony. Just relax."

“Mm-hmm,” Abby agrees with a smile, her eyes already closed.

“Take care of Tony sounds promising, Sir,” Tony grins, chin propped up on the mattress.

Gibbs slides down to bring Tony close. It's been a while since he's had him so confined, so he wants to check his arms. "How are these feeling? Ready to be set free?" He traces the edge of the armbinder. It's not digging in, but there's a bit of stress showing in Tony's shoulders that Gibbs doesn't particularly like.

“Um...” Tony frowns a little. His shoulders are hurting, but he wasn’t really thinking about it, not while he had his face in Abby’s pussy. He hesitates, ready to shrug it off, but Gibbs in full-on top mode is not someone he wants to lie to. Ever. “They’re... a little uncomfortable, Sir.”

"A little uncomfortable." Gibbs nods. That's probably as close as he'll get to Tony asking to be undone until he's in considerable pain. He'll take it as a victory. "So armbinders off, and what else do you need? Do you need to hurt again?" Abby'd given a little taste of pain with her nipple clamps, but he knows Tony can take much more. "Tell me what would feel right."

“I’d like to hurt, Sir,” Tony agrees. “If that’s on the table.”

Gibbs simply circles Tony and quickly gets him out of the armbinders. They're a nifty tool but for today's purposes, he probably would've gone with simple handcuffs. So much simpler, and such a good psychological effect. Oh well. Abby enjoyed them too. Kissing Tony's neck, he whispers to him. "I'm putting the binders away, what shall I bring to hurt you with?"

“Do I need to be quiet, Sir? So Abby can sleep?” Tony asks as he carefully rolls his shoulders, trying to get the tension out of his muscles. Some of Gibbs’s stuff makes Tony loud, that they’re both well aware of.

"I don't think she expects that, no," and Gibbs doesn't think she's sleeping as much as riding out the storm of endorphins and sinking slowly rather than crashing. Abby's tough, she'll be fine.

“Okay, then could I have the cane, please? Just a few.” More than that and he’ll be showing it at work tomorrow, raising too many questions, but after watching that spanking Tony really wants to hurt for Gibbs.

"Ambitious," Gibbs says, and the chuckle in his voice makes clear, he hopes, that it's a note of praise. "Up over the bench, then, so we have space. Get that ass high and proud."

“Yes, Sir!” Tony answers, as eager to please as he is at work, shifting up to his feet in one movement and then draping himself over the spanking bench, trying not to bounce with anticipation. His shoulders are sore but he has something else to focus on now, and the new position is comfortable enough.

Gibbs doesn't have to spend long picking a cane. He goes right for the bamboo, light and easy, with a decidedly serious sting on contact. He's still walking when the first hit cracks right across the center of Tony's perfect (and ridiculously unmarked) ass.

The first strike gets a grunt, not a shout, but Tony’s fists clench and he has to groan through the wave of pain that follows the strike itself. That sting is perfect, just what he wanted, enough to break him down without causing too much lasting damage.

It takes a few blows for Gibbs to get a good read on Tony's reactions, see where he's going, and make a decision on how far to take him. If it were Saturday, he'd run Tony all the way to a "yellow" stop, leave him bruised and in need of ice packs, but there is work in less than 24 hours and he's got to be functional. So the challenge is to give the pain without the after effects. Short, sharp, quick blows to the most solid flesh seem the right choice.

By the third strike, Tony _is_ shouting, though it’s obvious he’s enjoying the pain more than he wants to get away from it. The smacks of the cane are quick, decisive, but it takes his brain time to catch up, and that delay keeps him enough off balance for the pain response to nudge out any pesky conscious thoughts that might otherwise be nagging him. For all Tony likes praise coming from Gibbs, there’s also something to be said for this--not punishment, Tony knows what that feels like and it’s definitely different. Gibbs just accepts that this is something Tony enjoys, and he gives it to him, not often enough to take it for granted but enough to be secure in his place. “Thank you, Sir,” he manages breathlessly, in between blows.

"You're welcome, Tony," Gibbs says quietly. If Tony's still talking, Gibbs is pretty sure that his calculations of intensity were correct. "Just relax and feel."

“Thank you Sir,” Tony repeats, closing his eyes and taking each strike with a groan or a yelp, letting his shoulders and the rest of his upper body relax against the bench. Putting himself in Gibbs’s hands is so effortless by now that he hardly even notices how unusual it is for him to trust someone like this. He just lets go and lets himself fly.

Gibbs is careful to keep a steady rhythm, not to give pauses where the pain will overwhelm. He watches the set of Tony's shoulders and thighs. Any tension, and that's where it ends. It's starting to show, and Gibbs is mindful of just how much more he's going to give. One things he's sure of, predilections aside, Tony can take much more than he could ever dream of.

It takes a few more, maybe fifteen in total, before Tony starts wincing, the sounds he’s making more like whimpers. It’s then the cane stops, and he reaches back blindly with one hand, any mask he has melted away right now. “Sir,” he mumbles quietly, palm opening.

Gibbs tosses the cane aside, and wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders. "Okay Tony, it's okay. I've got you." Abby he can lift into place, Tony not so much. But when he's ready, Gibbs will be there for him to lean on, to get to the bed. For now, there's just lots of touch, little kisses and quiet praise. "You amaze me, boy."

“I do?” Tony asks, looking up at Gibbs with a loopy smile.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs nods. "Big time."

“S’good,” Tony mumbles. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Jethro.”

"Whatever," Gibbs grouses fondly, rolling his eyes. "Tell me when you think you can move, I'll get you plunked down next to Abbs," he explains, but he doesn't rush, petting Tony's hair. He likes it on weekends when there's no gunk in it.

“Kay,” Tony agrees, smiling at the gentle treatment. He can’t think of a single better way to spend a Sunday.


End file.
